


A new start

by Softbbbq



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softbbbq/pseuds/Softbbbq
Summary: Trevor has plans Michaels all for it
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A new start

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what this is , the idea is from a role play I did

He was having trouble sleeping, he always did, he laid awake thinking of what was next, he graduates in a week and has no idea what to do with life, he laid on his back chewing on his bottom lip as he starred at the ceiling , the night was still except the sounds of the Katydids chirping and the sounds of thumps against his window,  
"what the hell" he thought to himself as he stood up to investigate  
He peered out the window  
"No fucking way" he spoke out loud  
"Trevor"?  
"Pack your shit ,fat shit"! Even through the dim lighting he could see that shit eating grin  
"What the fuck" he shook his head. He was going to be killed, he was really going to be killed, if not by his parents, by Trevor. He faced the window and held up a finger to lips gesturing he'd be down in a minute.  
He'd managed to sneak out of the house, his bare feet hitting the cold concrete as he tip toed his way out of the house  
"What the fuck are you doing" Micheal hissed through his chattering teeth  
Trevor scoffed and laughed the strong scent of his favorite beer lacing his breath  
"Have some faith" Trevor said  
"Faith... In you" Michael eyed him up and down  
"What are you doing here man" he asked shaking his head  
"What I can't come and see my boyfriendddd" he exaggerated the last part fluttering his eyes in a mocking tone  
"No, it's nearly 3 am-" Michael was cut off  
"And your still awake" Trevor shot back  
"I was just about to go to sleep"! He said crossing his arms  
"Well while you were "sleeping" he made air quotes with his fingers "I found us a way out of this shit dump of a place"  
Michael frowned. He knew this wasn't a good idea "Okay.... I'll bite, how"? He asked with a frown  
"Okay so listen there's a guy... He didn't give me much information but he's in Blaine county, said he could really use the help of two young guys and I told him we'd love to help him"! He nodded  
"Trevor..." He sighed  
"C'mon... We'll finish highshcool and head out.. Your the one always bitchin' you ain't got nowhere to go, your folks are kicking you out and Ma hasn't been home in a while so were set"!  
Michael knew he was right, he was always right "How the fuck do we get down there"? He questioned  
"So your in? I knew I could count on you"! He laughed clapping his hands together "Don't worry, leave that to me"! He laughed  
That's what Michael was worried about 

Trevor told him to be ready, he was. His parents had no clue he was running off with what they called "that awful boy" but he was, he'd already kissed his mother goodbye and told his father he loved him and went off to his room were he stayed until he saw the headlights illuminate his window. That was the cue. He jumped up slugging his bag over his shoulder and racing down stairs he heard his fathers voice boom with anger as the front door flew open he lept off the porch nearly falling over he had almost jumped through the truck window , it was already open as he dived in quite literally his fathers voice cursing his name as tires skidded the truck flew into reverse as Trevor screamed out something incoherent as he the truck flew down the almost empty street  
"Holy fuck" micheal screamed as he panted hard "That was scary"! He laughed  
"Your dad" Trevor laughed hitting the steering while with his hand  
Michael was catching up with his surroundings as He realized something, his brows knitted together "Bro... Are you wearing a..." Trevor finished his sentence "prom dress"? He asked with a grin  
"A pink one" Michael added  
"I sure am you fat fuck"!  
"Were celebrating, you always gotta look your best when celebrating"! He smiled  
"Dude keep your eyes on the road'! Michael barked "i wanna make it to Blaine in one piece you asshole"!  
Trevor laughed "I'm the safest driver you know"! He scoffed  
Silence fell over them  
"We got this"! Michael said with a smile  
Trevor glanced over "Yeah we do"! He said with a grin  
Trevor focused back on the road as silence fell over them once again until Michael broke it "You look good... You know in the.. In that dress"! He said his face red with embarrassment  
Trevor once again looked at him. He grinned at him, he must've stared to long cause all of a sudden Michael screamed a blood curtling scream and things went black  
His eyes flickered open, his face was smashed against the steering wheel hot liquid poured from his what felt like broken nose  
"Michael" there was no response Michael was hunched over the only thing that held him was his seatbelt "Michael" he said his voice cracking. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare arms, He couldn't move, be didn't know where he was or what happened "Mike- " he saw it  
They'd hit a tree, a fucking tree, one of the branches pierced Michaels his chest- He shot up in bed searching his body for injuries as his eyes adjusted to the darkness "Michael" he panted "Michael" tears filled his eyes  
"Trevor what the fuck" Michaels gruff voice called out  
"Michael where are you"? Trevor called out. He was blinded by the lamp "I'm right here Trevor"! Michael placed a hand on his back "It's alright it was just a nightmare"! He said in a soft soothing voice  
Trevor breathed heavily "Yeah..." He muttered His heart was still racing as he looked at him "Let's get some sleep" Michael said softly "Yeah" Trevor agreed

**Author's Note:**

> none of it really makes sense im just sad lmao


End file.
